Love
by Jade Fervidus
Summary: First of 'A Lesson In...' series. Thanks to Pogue and Tyler's intervention, Caleb and Reid realise they can get what the never dreamed before, each other. CD/RG, PP/TS. Rated for language and smut.


**A Lesson In: Love  
**by  
Jade Fervidus

* * *

**Rating:** M**  
Pairing/s:** Caleb/Reid, (mentioned) Pogue/Tyler.**  
Genre:** Romance/Friendship**  
Fandom:** The Covenant

**Warnings:** **Slash**, my lovely readers. That means boy-on-boy loving. If this offends you, hit the _back_ button at the top of your computer screen now. Also, **swearing**, because my versions of the boys have mouths like sailors.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Covenant, or any of its characters, settings or lines; Screen Gems and Renny Harlin do. I just use them for my own, albeit perverse, tales.

* * *

"...Reid, what the _fuck_ just happened?"

The blond stared straight ahead, eyes focused on the blank TV in the Danvers' living room. His normally pale skin was sickly white, crystal blue eyes wide with disbelief. "Uh," he muttered, shaking his head, "Pogue and Baby Boy just told us that they were dating?"

Caleb rolled his eyes. "After that."

"Uh, I told you that I was into guys, too?"

"Nope: after that."

"I told you I like you?" Reid looked like he was afraid of the older boy and the fire in his brown eyes.

Caleb's eyes narrowed slightly as he leaned back and tilted his head up to face the ceiling. "So _very_ close, Reid."

"I kissed you?"

The older boy looked back down, brown eyes locking with his companion's blue. "Yeah, that. What the hell was that about?"

Reid scrubbed his hands over his face furiously, slumping back into the couch. A loud groan echoed from behind his hands. "I have no fuckin' idea!"

Both boys fell silent, looking anywhere but at each other. Unable to take the tension forming between the two young men, Caleb stood and began to pace.

The oldest Covenant member had been fighting his less than acceptable feelings for his youngest blond brother for the past month. Swimming at school had been a bitch; just seeing Reid in his tiny bather shorts was enough to make him unbearably hard in a split second. Of course, he had been terrible at hiding his 'problem' from Pogue, who had consequently let it slip to Tyler. Since then, both men had made it their personal duty to try and hook their two brothers up with one another.

Caleb had been certain it was just a phase, having just broken up with Sarah after finding out she'd been sleeping with Aaron Abbott. However, after jerking off to fantasies of Reid screaming his name as he thrust into him was enough to make him reconsider. He'd churned over every aspect of his feelings, only to come to the simplest conclusion possible: he was completely smitten with Reid Garwin. Who wouldn't be? The man oozed sex appeal; the way his eyes smouldered when he was angry, the way his muscled body glistened during their swim meets, his smirk that made Caleb want to snog it off his face. Caleb shook his head to dispel the images forming in his head, desperately trying to prevent his stirring erection.

He looked over his shoulder to survey the blond currently sprawled on his couch. His arms were propped on his knees, his head in his hands. The silky blond hair was in complete disarray after having fingers run through it. Reid's hands moved until they were fisted in his hair, tugging it from the scalp. An image of his hands replacing Reid's in that hair had Caleb turning back around to slam his head against the wall.

"I don't fucking get it!" Reid's loud exclamation had Caleb facing him before he could stop himself. The blond was now standing and pacing in front of the coffee table, hair still fisted in his hands.

"Get what?" murmured Caleb, watching each step his brother took with an eagle eye, committing to memory the way every muscle in his body moved.

"I kissed you 'cause I thought you liked me! Ty and Pogue said that you'd wanted to get in my fuckin' pants for a month! So, there I went, shooting my 'Spencer's Resident Sex God' title to complete shit for a fuckin' prank... Man, I'm gonna fuckin' _kill_ Pogue..."

Before Caleb could possibly comprehend exactly what he was doing, he was across the room with his lips firmly pressed against Reid's still-open ones, taking advantage of the situation and slipping his tongue into the younger teen's mouth. He explored the previously off-limits cavern, tasting every crevice and stroking Reid's tongue with his own, pulling a moan from the blond. Caleb's hands moved of their own accord, running through the silky blond strands of Reid's hair.

Reid's own hands moved to the elder boy's shoulders, holding on for dear life as he took the backseat for once. He kissed Caleb back fiercely, sucking his tongue into his mouth; Caleb moaned loudly, pressing his hips against the blonds'. Their semi-erections rubbed together deliciously, causing both teens to moan from the friction.

Reid's hands trailed down to his brother's waist, slipping under his shirt as he pulled it upwards. They parted for a second to allow the fabric to pass through, before resuming his attack on Caleb's lips as he dropped the shirt to the floor. His hands travelled over the hard plains of the dark-haired boy's chest, making him hiss in pleasure. His experienced fingers flicked the erect nipples, chuckling throatily when his brother groaned.

Regaining his senses, as well as much needed oxygen, Caleb pulled back from his younger brother, brown eyes dark with arousal. "You'd better stop now if you plan on backing out," he warned, grabbing Reid's wrists firmly and holding them still.

The blond rolled his eyes, ducking his head to nip at Caleb's collarbone. "Who said I planned on backing out? I've waited too long to have the chance to fuck your brains out."

Caleb groaned, eyes darkening further. "We'd better take this to my room."

"What's wrong with right here?" asked Reid, winking saucily and his lips continued to travel the length of his collarbone.

"I'd rather my mother didn't find out I was fag by finding us screwing on the couch." Caleb pulled Reid's head up, much to the blond's disappointment. He kissed him gently to placate him. "Besides, imagine what your parents would say if she told them."

Reid disentangled himself, leaning over to grab Caleb's shirt, intentionally given his brother a great view of his ass in the process. "Beat you to ya room, Cay." he agreed.

The two teenagers raced upstairs, desperate to resume their heated make-out. Caleb's bedroom door slammed shut as the two fell onto the bed, Reid straddling Caleb's waist as he attacked his mouth. His hands fisted in the older teen's hair, tugging the strands gently until his brother groaned. He felt Caleb's hands pushing his shirt up, and he reluctantly sat up so the offending material could be removed and tossed aside. He leaned back over his older brother, nipping at his swollen lips before trailing down to his neck. The blond kissed the sensitive flesh, stroking the pulse point with his tongue.

"Reid," Caleb moaned, running his fingers through his brother mussed hair, dick throbbing to the point of pain.

"That's it, Cay," hissed Reid, leaving a trail of kisses down the centre of Caleb's chest as he moved lower. "Say my name, baby. Moan it. _Scream_ it."

Caleb's cock throbbed even more, Reid's talk turning him on more than he thought possible. All coherent thought left him as nimble fingers undid the zipper and the button of his bottoms. He lifted his hips, and Reid pulled his jeans off in a fluid motion, joining Reid's top on the floor.

Reid's fingers brushed the top of Caleb's tented boxers, caressing the hard abs lovingly. "Shall I?" Caleb released a loud moan, Reid's hot breath blowing on his throbbing erection.

"Stop being a fucking tease and blow me already!" Even Caleb was surprised by his personality change, but Reid didn't complain.

Within a second, Caleb's underwear joined the rapidly-growing pile on the floor. He hissed as Reid's hand gripped the base of his cock firmly, holding it steady. The blond blew gently on the red tip.

"Reid!" snarled Caleb, tugging on the bond hair between his fingers.

"Alright, _alright!_ Fuck, we're pushy, aren't we?"

The brunette's reply was lost to a loud moan as Reid's mouth closed around his tip. His tongue swirled around the head, swiping at the bead of precome at the slit. Caleb moaned softly as Reid slid down the shaft slowly, stroking with practised ease at the places his mouth couldn't reach.

The feeling was incredible; Caleb was in heaven. This was better than his fantasies, and astronomically better than Sarah. Reid sucked and stroked with such precision the older teen knew it was not his first time. All too quickly for his liking, the eldest Son could feel the ball of fire in his stomach expanding. Reluctantly, he used his grip of Reid's head to pull him off. His cock was released with a soft pop.

"Oh, God, you're not comin' already, are ya?" The blond's sarcasm was not enough to mask the sight uncertainty in his stormy blue eyes.

"Fuck you, Reid," replied Caleb, sitting up until he was face to face with the blond that had haunted his dreams for the previous month. He kissed him softly, pushing them backwards until Reid was on his back on the bed. "You ever bottom before?"

Reid snorted. "'Course I have," he wriggled slightly under his brother, deliberately causing their cocks to rub together.

Caleb moaned in pleasure, ignoring the twinge of jealousy shooting through him, before rolling over to his bedside table, fishing around in the top drawer. "Good," he said, withdrawing a bottle of lube and a condom, "because you're about to again."

He turned back to Reid, only to find that he had pulled his own jeans and boxers off and was stroking his straining cock slowly. Unnoticed, Caleb slipped between the blond's open legs, dipping his fingers into the bottle in his hand. He pressed a well-oiled finger against the blond's puckered ring of muscle, gently inserting the digit. Reid moaned deeply, and his hand moved a fraction faster. Caleb added another, trusting them gently, stretching and preparing the teen beneath him.

Reid was writhing in pleasure, low moans slipping from his swollen lips. "Caleb," he groaned, releasing his member with a strained expression, "I'm fine. Do it."

More than happy to oblige, Caleb tore the wrapper from the condom and rolled it over his straining cock. He lined himself up with Reid, his tip rested against the muscle. Bracing himself over the blond beneath him, Caleb slipped passed the barrier, moaning at the intense pleasure. Reid groaned as his hands fisted in the sheets as pleasure, racked with slight burn, shot through his body. The older boy held still, allowing Reid the blond to adjust. After a minute, he squirmed, giving the older Son the go ahead.

The dark-haired boy pulled out slowly, before thrusting back in, moaning all the way; the tightness of Reid's body almost unbearable. His muscles clenched around his erection, drawing him back in.

"Caleb," panted Reid, using his hands to draw Caleb in for a kiss, "Faster, please. I'm so close already."

The brunette obliged, thrusting quicker. He felt his orgasm fast approaching; already close from the earlier attention. His hand snaked between their muscled torsos to grab Reid's weeping prick, thumbing the precome across the head as he stroked. Suddenly, the blond beneath him let out a guttural groan. Caleb grinned, trusting into the same spot over and over.

"Fuck, Caleb!" The blond moaned gutturally, releasing ribbons of white fluid across both their stomachs, back arching from the force of his orgasm.

Reid's inner muscles milked Caleb's cock, sending him over the edge into his most powerful orgasm in a long time. "Fuck!" he shouted, shaking from the pleasure. He collapsed on the bed net to Reid, face buried in the mattress.

They laid in silence for a few minutes, coming down from their highs as the held each other close. "Holy fuck," muttered Reid, brushing a lock of bond hair from his face, "that was unbelievable, Caleb. I thought you'd never done it with a guy before."

The older boy moved his head to face his companion, leaning over to place a small peck on his lips. "I haven't," he admitted. "I had anal with Sarah once."

Reid scowled, jealousy making him see red. "Really? So that prude isn't as much of a prude as we thought?"

Caleb sighed, knowing that tone of voice. "Reid, don't start. I'm yours now, 'kay?"

The blond nodded, pulling his brother closer as he stroked his hair. "Precisely. That is why I never want to hear you say that slut's name ever again, alright?"

"Yes, Reid," murmured the dark-haired teen, eyes falling shut as lethargy swept over his sated form.

The blond looked down at the now-sleeping Caleb in his arms. _I promise not to screw this up,_ he vowed to himself.

* * *

**Author's note: **My first smut! :) I hope it was alright, and I'm hoping you'll let me know what you think! Thank-you for reading.

_** Edited on 22 December, 2010. **_


End file.
